Scooby-Doo! Fright Fight
Scooby-Doo! Fright Fight is a fighting game for the 3DS, Wii, and Wii U. Level List Normal #Year of Fighting #Battle in the Haunted House #The Pancake Factory #Malt Shop Battle #The Attack in Snow Area #Graveyard Ghouls #Return to the Factory #Beach Battle #A Haunted Garden #The Yeti in Snow Cave #Wax Attack #Dark Coolsville Secret #Battle Dynomutt! -Unlocked once you beat The Yeti in Snow Cave. #Inside Scooby's House -Unlocked once you beat The Pancake Factory 50 times. #Haunted World -Unlocked once you beat Dark Coolsville. Story Year of Fighting ~ Cutscene ~ The night sky is starless and the full moon shines bright light down to a festival. People are fighting. The gang walks along. "Gee, I think Scoob and I should do some fighting!" says Shaggy. "Reah!" agrees Scooby. "Good luck you two," says Daphne. ~ End of Cutscene ~ You must play as Scooby and Shaggy. Walk around the festival and fight battles. Soon you will come to the gang. ~ Cutscene ~ Suddenly, all the lights in the festival go out. Then they turn back on and a phantom is floating in the air. "Beware, I am the Fighter Phantom!" laughs the phantom. "Rikes!" cries Scooby. ~ End of cutscene ~ You must fight the Fighter Phantom. After the Fighter Phantom defeats you (that will happen no matter what) a cutscene begins. ~ Cutscene ~ The Fighter Phantom laughs. "You can't win my friends, goodbye!" Then he flies away. "After him gang!" cries Fred. "He's headed towards the haunted house," says Velma. Battle in the Haunted House ~ Cutscene ~ The Mystery Machine stops in front of a creepy old house. "Hey, who goes there?" asks a man. "I'm Bob, the owner of this house." "We go here," says Shaggy. The gang darts into the house. "Come back!" bellows Bob. ~ End of cutscene ~ Explore the house and fight battles. Soon you will come to a stop at a door. ~ Cutscene ~ "Don't open that door," says Fred. "Like, okay," says Scooby. Scooby sneezes and the door opens. A flaming Creeper runs out and roars. ~ End of cutscene ~ ~ Cutscene ~ The flaming creeper roars and falls down the stairs. "Gang, the Pancake Factory is close by, the Fighter Phantom may have gone there," says Fred. ~ End of cutscene ~ Bosses *Fighter Phantom - Year of Fighting *Creeper - Battle in the Haunted House *Space Kook - The Pancake Factory *Black Knight - Malt Shop Battle *Snow Ghost - The Attack in Snow Area *Mr. Hyde & Zen Tuo - Graveyard Ghouls *Charlie the Funland Robot - Return to the Factory *Ghost of Captain Cutler - Beach Battle *Phantom Shadow - A Haunted Garden *Raging Snow Ghost - The Yeti in Snow Cave *Wax Phantom - Wax Attack *Fighter Phantom - Dark Coolsville *Dynomutt - Battle Dynomutt! *Headless Specter - Inside Scooby's House *Ape Man - Haunted World Battle Stages Default *Coolsville *Haunted House *Factory *Snow Area *Malt Shop *Haunted Garden *Wax Shop *The Year of Fighting Unlock *Graveyard -Unlocked once you beat the level Graveyard Ghouls. *Beach -Unlocked once you beat the level A Swamp Demon. *Snow Cave -Unlocked once you beat the level The Yeti in Snow Cave. *Dark Coolsville -Unlocked once you beat the level Dark Coolsville. *Scooby's House -Unlocked once you beat the level Inside Scooby's House. *Haunted World -Unlocked once you beat the secret level Haunted World. *Inside a Scooby Snack -Unlocked once you beat every level (including secret), play every battle stage (including unlock except for this stage), play as and unlock every character, and use every item) Playable Characters Default *Fighter Scooby-Doo *Fighter Shaggy *Fighter Fred *Fighter Daphne *Fighter Velma *Fighter Scrappy-Doo *Fighter Scooby-Dum Unlock *Fighter Puppy Scooby-Doo -Unlocked once you get all other characters. *Fighter Dynomutt -Unlocked once you beat the secret level Battle Dynomutt!. *Fighter Mumsy-Doo -Unlocked once you beat the secret level Inside Scooby's House. *Fighter Dada-Doo -Unlocked once you beat Inside Scooby's House. *Fighter Mummy -Unlocked once you beat 100 opponents. *Fighter Black Knight -Unlocked once you pick up 500 items. *Fighter Werewolf -Unlocked once you pick up 1000 items. *Fighter Dracula -Unlocked once you pick up 1500 items. *Fighter No-Face-Zombie -Unlocked once you beat every level of the main story. *Fighter Black Armor -Unlocked once you unlock Fighter Merlin's Ghost. *Fighter Merlin's Ghost -Unlocked once you beat 2 secret levels. *Fighter Beast of Bottomless Lake -Unlocked once you used 1000 malts. *Fighter Creeper -Unlocked once you beat a hundred Creepers *Fighter Space Kook -Unlocked once you beat a hundred Space Kooks *Fighter Ghost Clown -Unlocked once you pick up 3000 items. *Fighter Rock Star Phantom -Unlocked once you beat every stage, normal and secret! *Fighter Blue Falcon -Unlocked once 5000 items. *Phantom Shadows -Unlocked once you pick up 7000 items. *Redbeard's Ghost -Unlocked once you pick up 10,000 items. *Fighter Puppy Dynomutt -Unlocked once you unlock every stage. Items Healing *Scooby Snacks *Pizza *Malt Attack + *Fighter Stone *Fighter Stone 2 *Fighter Stone 3 Defense + *Defend Stone *Defend Stone 2 *Defend Stone 3 Weapons *Scooby-Dooby-Bomb! *Scoob-Sword *The Shrink Ray Category:Decca03's Stuff